11 lutego 1997
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Dobranoc, kochanie" (8/16): "Nie jest dobrze" - serial komediowy prod. angielskiej 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Małe obracanie groszem 8.55 "Reksio i UFO" - serial anim. 9.10 Zimowanki - program dla młodych widzów 9.35 Burzliwe dzieje Pirata Rabarbara (2) 9.50 "Pingu" (2) - serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 10.00 "Nie ma jak w domu" (81 - 82) - serial prod. australijskiej 10.50 Pomidor - teleturniej 11.10 Od niemowlaka do przedszkolaka 11.25 Teatr jak życie: "Rządkowo" - reportaż 11.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Słoneczna plantacja 12.50 Sekrety starszej pani (z Katowic) 13.05 Sto lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych Atom, gwiazdy, życie 13.20 Kamienie z tej i nie z tej ziemi 13.35 Ad Astra: Królestwo Galaktyk 13.55 "Porwani przez UFO?" (2) - film dok. prod. USA 14.30 Joystick 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Zielone pogotowie 15.15 Program dnia 15.25 Kino Teleferii: "Tajemnica Sagali" (12/14) - serial polsko-niemiecki 15.50 Ferie z Miliardem 16.15 U!-Waga 16.25 Kuchnia Wróżki: Pikantny placek 16.40 Sejmograf - magazyn parlamentarny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Moda na sukces" (343) - serial prod. USA 17.50 Tajna historia zimnej wojny 18.20 Sprawa dla reportera 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Przygody Misia Colargola" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Profit" (6/9) - serial prod. USA 21.00 Czas na dokument: "Carnaval, największe party świata" - reportaż Andrzeja Fidyka (szaleństwo karnawałowe w Rio) 21.55 Aleja gwiazd 22.30 W centrum uwagi 23.00 Dlaczego?: Terroryzm 23.30 Studio sport: PE w koszykówce mężczyzn: Śląsk ESKA Wrocław - Saratow, Nobiles Azoty Włocławek - FC Porto 0.20 "Zakazana miłość" - dramat prod. USA (1985 r., 110 min) 2.10 Wiadomości 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.45 Kurs języka angielskiego /27 / 7.00 Panorama 7.05 Sport - telegram 7.10 Poranny magazyn Dwójki (w tym: Dziennik krajowy ) 7.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (audiotele: 0-70055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "John, Georgie i reszta"(40) - serial prod. USA 9.00 Świat kobiet (audiotele: 0-70035277) 9.30 "Na starym szlaku" (2/18) - serial dok. prod.franc-ang. 10.00 Wehikuł czasu - program dla dzieci 10.25 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 10.50 Studio sport - NBA Action 11.00 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni "Woda-do ostatniej kropli (2-ost.) - film dok. prod. kanad. 11.50 Zimowy przekładaniec 12.00 "Karrypel kontra Roszki" (9)" Poprawiacz z utrwalaczem" - serial anim. TVP 12.25 Abecadło dźwięków - program dla dzieci niewidzących 12.30 Panorama 12.50 Studio sport - MŚ w narciarstwie alpejskim 14.00 "Jake i Ben" (8/13) - serial prod. kanad. 14.45 Powitanie 15.00 "Przygody Blacky'ego"{1/26) - serial anim. prod. USA 15.25 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.35 Magazyn piłkarski - Gol 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Dzień świąteczny: - "Luizjana - ostatki w kraju Akadyjczyków" film dok.prod.francuskiej 16.35 5 x 5 wygrajmy razem - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70035217) 17.00 W okolice Stwórcy - Ad Matrem Meam 17.20 Pogotowie ekologiczne Dwójki 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.35 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70055500) 19.05 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 19.35 Wehikuł czasu - program dla dzieci (powt.) 20.00 Big Cyc - koncert 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport-telegram 21.40 Teresa Torańska przedstawia: Teraz Wy: Sukces 22.35 Żółtodzioby - film prod. angielskiej (1986 r., 103 min) 0.20 Panorama 0.30 "Picasso i taniec" (1/2) - film dok. prod. francuskiej 1.20 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Trójmiejski serwis informacyjny 8.40 Gdański Dywanik - program publicystyczny (powt.) 9.45 Namiętność (odc. 178) - serial fab. prod. wenezuel. (powt.) 10.30 Tajemnice warsztatu (powt.) 10.45 Poradnik domowy (powt.) 11.15 Operacja przyroda odc. 4 (8); "Powrót do przyszłości" - serial dok. prod. ang. (powt.) 11.45 Morskie wyzwania odc. 4 (26) - serial dok. prod. USA, dla młodzieży (powt.) 12.10 Maria Celeste (90) - serial fab. prod. wenezuel. (powt.) 12.50 Wielkie przygody dwudziestego wieku odc. 3 (26) "Nieustraszony wilk morski - serial dok. prod. ang. (powt.) 13.15 Przylądek CanaveraI odc. 4 (20) - serial fab. prod. ameryk. (powt.) 13.55 Poza rok 2000 odc. 10 - program popularno-naukowy prod. austral. (powt.) 14.40 Gramofon - program rozrywkowy prod. polskiej (powt.) 14.50 Program dnia 14.55 Panorama 15.10 Rahan - Wędrowiec odc. 3; (26) "Zdobycz wielkiej rzeki" - serial anim. dla dzieci prod. franc. 15.35 Rozmowy ze zwierzętami odc. 13 (52) - program popularnonaukowy prod. australijskiej, dla dzieci i młodz. 16.00 Morskie wyzwania odc. 5 (26) - serial dok. prod.USA. dla młodzieży 16.30 Pętlowa Lista Przebojów - magazyn muzyczny dla młodzieży 17.15 Kwiaty w domu i ogrodzie - poradnik 17.30 Droga - magazyn ekumeniczny 17.50 Podać rękę 18.00 PANORAMA (retransmisja z TVP 12) 18.10 Panorama - główne wydanie 18.30 Maria Celeste (91) - serial fab. prod. wenezuel. 19.20 Punkt - temat dnia 19.30 Muzyka między naturą a technologią odc. 1 (3) - program prod. polskiej z cyklu "Narysuj mi baranka" 20.00 Zazdrość i medycyna - dramat obycz. prod. pol. 21.45 Panorama gospodarcza 22.05 Program publicystyczny 22.40 Film fabularny 24.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Nieustraszony (66) - serial 7.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.15 Klub Fitness Woman 8.30 Czarodziejka z księżyca - serial animowany 9.00 MacGyver (109) - serial 10.00 Żar młodości {117) - serial 11.00 Gliniarz i prokurator {16) - serial 12.00 W drodze - mag. redakcji pr. religijnych 12.30 Magazyn sportowy 14.00 Kalejdoskop - pr. muz. 14.30 4 x 4 - mag. mot. 15.00 HALOGRA!MY - mag. muz. 15.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! - pr. muz. dla dzieci 15.30 UFOzaury (47) - serial anim. 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Redakcja - pr. dla młodzieży 16.45 Telepuzzle - gra-zabawa 17.10 Kalambury - pr. rozrywk. 17.40 Skrzydła (78) - serial 18.10 Świat według Bundych (102) - serial 18.40 Moim zdaniem - komentarz polityczny 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Drużyna A (72) - serial 19.50 Losowanie LOTTO 20.00 Central Park West {11/22) - serial obycz. USA 21.00 Ostry dyżur (21) - serial obycz. USA 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.25 Polityczne graffiti 22.35 Miasteczko Twin Peaks (21) - serial krym. USA 23.30 Motowiadomości 0.30 Żar młodości (117) - kanad. serial obycz. (powt.) 1.30 Pożegnanie TV Bryza Koszalin 8.45 Program Lokalny TVR "BRYZA" - Wiadomości Koszalińskie 9.00 Odyseja - bajka - 16/39 9.30 Richie Rich - bajka - 29/33 10.00 Panna dziedziczka - serial obycz. - 42/170 10.30 Grace w opałach - serial komediowy - 69/72 11.00 Z ostatniej chwili - serial - 17/50 12.00 Program Lokalny TVR "BRYZA" - Wiadomości Koszalińskie, Studio V.I.P 12.30-16.00 Teletext odkryty 16.00 Odyseja - bajka - 17/39 16.30 Richie Rich - bajka - 30/33 17.00 Panna dziedziczka - serial obycz. - 43/170 17.30 Zagiętym do przodu - mag. narciarski 18.00 Z ostatniej chwili - serial - 18/50 19.00 Oblicza wojny - serial - 6/26 20.00 Orbitalny posterunek - serial - 6/24 21.00 Grace w opałach - serial komediowy - 70/72 21.30 To i owo o sporcie - mag. sportowy 22.00 101 sposobów na rozwód - film fab. 23.40 Teletext odkryty TV Polonia 7.00 Panorama 7.05 Sport telegram 7.15 W rytmie... (powt.) 8.10 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 9.00 Ciuchcia - program dia dzieci 9.30 Życie dla życia - film dok. (powt.) 10.00 Dajeie to na pierwszą stronę (3/52) - serial prod. kanadyjskiej (powt.) 11.00 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny (powt.) 11.30 Dance Maxx - program muzyczny (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Sprawa do załatwienia - komedia prod. polskiej (powt.) 13.35 Pamiętam - widowisko poetyckie (powt.) 14.10 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 14.30 Rozmowa dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Albumy kolbergowskie: Wilamowice 16.00 Dopóki żyje ostatni świadek 16.30 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Detektywi na wakacjach (4/5): Wielkie odkrycie - serial dla młodych widzów 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Znaki szczególne (6): Dom - serial prod. polskiej 19.15 Polska piosenka: Ludzie, zjawiska, epizody 19.40 Dobranocka: Opowiadania Muminków - film animowany dla dzieci 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Doktor Murek (1) - serial prod. polskiej 21.30 Mikołajczyk: druga emigracja - film dok. 22.05 Piosenki na temat (1) 22.25 Program na środę 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Z ziemi polskiej: W cieniu diamentowego wieżowca - film dok. 23.30 Rozmowy, rozmówki: Męski striptiz - Przemysław Saleta 24.00 Świat Rosińskiego - reportaż 0.30 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy (powt.) 0.50 Panorama 1.00 Znaki szczególne (6): Dom - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 2.00 Polska piosenka: Ludzie, zjawiska, epizody (powt.) 2.30 Dopóki żyje ostatni świadek (powt.) 3.00 W centrum uwagi 3.30 Doktor Murek (1) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 4.35 Mikołajczyk: druga emigracja - film dok. (powt.) 5.10 Piosenki na temat (1) (powt.) 5.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 6.00 Z ziemi polskiej: W cieniu diamentowego wieżowca - film dok. (powt.) 6.20 Rozmowy, rozmówki: Męski striptiz - Przemysław Saleta (powt.) TV Wisła 5:00 Atomic TV 7:00 Dzień dobry, tu Wisła 7:25 Telezakupy 8:00 Pogoda, program informacyjny , dzień dobry, tu Wisła 8:15 „Camila” – włoski serial obyczajowy 9:00 „Record City” – serial prod. amerykańskiej, reż. Dennis Steinmetz, wyst. Leonard Barr, Ed Baydey Jr., Sorrel Book, Denis Bowen, Ruth Buzzi i inni 11:00 Taaaka ryba – magazyn wędkarski 11:30 „Maria” – telenowela prod. argentyńskiej 12:30 „Wielka Brytania od środka” – serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 13:00 „Magnum” – serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 14:00 Twój problem – nasza głowa – program dla dzieci, studio otwarte na żywo 15:30 Telezakupy 16:00 Pogoda, program informacyjny 16:05 „Szukamy nazwy...” program muzyczny dla młodzieży 16:30 „Wielka Brytania od środka” – serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 17:00 „Posterunek przy Hill Street” – serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 18:00 Pogoda, program informacyjny – 5 minut dla prasy 18:10 „Camila” – włoski serial obyczajowy 19:00 „Więzy rodzinne” („Family Ties”) – serial prod. USA 19:30 Pogoda, program informacyjny 19:45 „Falcon Crest” – serial USA 20:35 Wyniki losowania Multilotka 20:40 „Diagnoza: morderstwo” – serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 21:30 Pogoda, program informacyjny. Rozmowa dnia 21:45 „Magnum” – serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 22:45 Filmoskop – magazyn filmowy 23:15 „Posterunek przy Hill Street” – serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej RTL 7 7.00 Siódemka zaprasza 7.15 Teleshopping 7.50 Przeboje do nucenia 8.00 Siódemka dzieciom: Superpies, Iznogoud - ser. anim. 8.50 Klinika uniwersytecka - ser. obycz. 9.40 Muzyka w Siódemce 14.25 Polskie seriale animowane: Bolek i Lolek, Reksio 14.45 Teleshopping 15.10 Gram w Siódemkę: Siedmiu wspaniałych - pr. muz. Roberta Janowskiego 15.55 Siódemka dzieciom: Superpies, Iznogoud - ser. anim. 16.50 Świat pana trenera - ser. komed. 17.15 Gram w Siódemkę: Siedmiu wspaniałych - pr. muz. R. Janowskiego 18.00 Słodka dolina - pilot ser. USA 18.50 Polskie seriale animowane: Bolek i Lolek, Reksio 19.15 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - pr. inform. 19.25 Świat pana trenera - ser. komed. 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 KOP - Komentarz Okropnie Poważny 20.00 Policjanci z Miami - ser. krym. 20.55 Ulubione kawałki: Goście M. Niedźwieckiego - Tomasz Wołek - pr. muz. 21.55 EZ Streets - ser. krym. 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - pr. inform. 23.00 Sądy, przesądy (talk-show) 23.55 EZ Streets - ser. krym. (powt.) 0.50 Gram w Siódemkę: Siedmiu wspaniałych - pr. muz. R. Janowskiego Polonia 1 5.30 „TV Top shop" 8.30 Filmy anim. 10.00 „Joanna" 11.00 „Satelite" 11.30 „Tele Box" 12.00 „TV Top shop" 16.00 Filmy anim. 17.40 „Satelite" 18.00 Joanna" 19.00 „Eurovillage" 19.30 „Arktyczna gorączka" - film sensacyjny USA 21.15 „Pełnym gazem" 21.45 „Muzyka" 22.00 „TV Top shop" FilmNet 12.00 Niebezpieczna gra - thriller (1981) 14.00 Tropem łez - dramat (1995) 16.00 W szponach miłości - thriller (1995) 18.00 Park jest mój - dramat (1985) 20.00 Papierowe łowy - dramat USA 21.50 NHL 1996/97 23.00 Pole cebulowe - dramat (1979) Canal + 7.00 „Muzyczny budzik" 7.30 „Diabelski młyn" 8.00 „Kto tu rządzi?" 8.25 „W pogoni za sukcesem" - film obycz. USA 10.15 „Dziadek do orzechów" - baśń baletowa USA 11.45 „Wiek niewinności" - film psych.-obycz. USA 12.25 „Wojna guzików" - ang.- franc. film familijny 14.00 „Głupi i głupszy" - serial anim. 14.25 „Tropiciele gwiazd" 14.50 „Ostatnia uczta krokodyli" - film dok. 15.50 „Głupi i głupszy" - komedia USA 17.35 „Historyjki z ulicy Broca" 18.00 „Diabelski młyn" 18.20 „Nie przegap!" 18.25 „Cyberia" 18.30 „Pogoda" 18.50 „Bajer w Bel-Air" 19.20 „x5" 19.25 „Szaleję za tobą" 19.50 „Aktualności Filmowe" 20.00 „Przed deszczem" - ang. -franc.-macedoński film obycz. 21.50 „Szulerzy, kanciarze, figlarze, kawalarze i Ricky Jay" - film dok. 22.40 „Superdeser" - filmy krótkometrażowe 23.30 „Glengarry Glen Ross" - dramat psych.-obycz. USA 0.10 „Mickey" - horror USA 2.45 „Znak smoka" - film akcji USA 4.20 „Wodzirej" - polski film obycz. 6.20 „Niewidoczny świat" - film dok. HBO 14.25 8 sekund - dramat, USA, 1994, 100 min. 16.10 Zagadka piasków - przygodowy, Anglia, 1984, 97 min. 17.50 Epidemia - sensacyjny, USA, 1995, 122 min. 20.00 Mała Odessa - dramat, USA, 1995, 88 min. 21.35 Nocny uciekinier - sensacyjny, USA, 1995, 88 min. 23.05 Błękitny tygrys: Amerykański Yakuza 2 - sensacyjny, USA, 1994, 84 min. 00.35 Wyjście z raju - komedia, USA, 1994, 109 min. ATV 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 Potęga miłości - serial 11.00 To jest kino - magazyn filmowy 11.30 Zakupy w ATV 12.00 ATV Smyk - blok programów dla dzieci 14.00 Super ATV - blok programów muzycznych 15.00 Anno Domini - serial hist. USA 16.00 ATV Smyk - blok programów dla dzieci 17.00 Super ATV 18.00 Potęga miłości - serial obycz. 19.00 Dookoła świata - magazyny krajoznawcze 19.30 Zakupy w ATV 20.00 Noce i dnie - polski serial obycz. 21.00 Super ATV - blok programów muzycznych 22.00 ATV kino - blok filmowy: Śmiertelna pułapka - film USA 23.30 Różowa seria: Kwiat lotosu - serial erotyczny 0.00 Lary i Balki - serial komediowy 0.30 Piękna i bestia - serial obyczajowy 1.30 Jak powstał świat - serial dok. 2.00 Zakończenie programu Planete 07.40 Bank inny niż wszystkie - film dok., Francja 08.05 Dzika opera: Singapur - miasto, które wyłoniło się z morza - film dok., Francja 09.00 Koleją przez Australię: Trzy pociągi Północy - film dok., Australia 09.50 Portrety Alaina Cavaliera - Babcia klozetowa - film dok., Francja 10.05 3 dni z Fidelem Castro: Kuba 1990 r. - film dok., Francja 11.45 Górskie ruiny - film dok., Francja 12.10 Zagubiona jesienna miłość - film dok., Francja 13.05 Ślady: Świadectwo przemijania - film dok., Kanada 14.00 Przewodnik akwanauty po oceanach, Marzyciele z oceanu - film dok., USA 14.55 Anielskie głosy - film dok., Francja 15.50 Maroko. Ciało i dusza - Szabarowe pieśni - film dok., Francja 16.15 Prawo i porządek - film dok., USA 17.35 Henry Carter Bresson: Znak zapytania - film dok., Francja 18.15 Spełnione marzenia - film dok., Francja 19.10 Ramona, czyli poza zasięgiem liczników - film dok., Francja 20.05 Sekretne żywoty urządzeń: Samochód - film dok., Wielka Brytania 20.35 Skrzydła nad Wietnamem - film dok., USA 21.30 Kandydatki z Saint Amour - film dok., Francja 22.25 Tragedia amerykańska. Czy Lincoln zostanie ponownie wybrany? - film dok., USA 23.15 Zapomniane ofiary I wojny światowej - film dok., Francja 00.10 Chabry, daktyle i rock'n'roll - film dok., Kanada 01.05 Artyści z Gugging - film dok., Kanada Porion 08.00 Atomic TV 10.00 Świat malucha - rozmaitości filmowe dla dzieci 10.30 Historia pewnego małżeństwa - obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania, powt. 11.30 Koktajl Mołotowa - komedia, powt. 13.10 Świat malucha - bajki dla dzieci 14.15 Studio Ursynał - wiadomości 14.30 Atomic TV 16.30 Hity Poriona 17.00 Z muzycznym autografem 17.30 Okiem reportera, prognoza pogody 18.00 Sławni ludzi w liczbach i kosmosie 18.20 Mam prawo do... - program publicystyczny 18.40 Z własną kamerą - program dla wideoamatorów 19.10 Impresje Zdzisława Siempińskiego 19.30 Mój portret - Renata Banasiak 20.00 Poza prawem - obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 21.45 Studio Ursynał - wiadomości 22.00 Ucieczka jeńców - dramat wojenny, USA 23.30 Atomic TV 01.30 Kanał Porion 2 Eurosport 08.30 Pływanie - finał Pucharu Świata w Paryżu 10.00 Speedworld - magazyn sportów motorowych 12.00 Piłka nożna - magazyn Eurogol, powt. 13.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - mistrzostwa świata w Sestriere/Włochy (supergigant kobiet), live 14.00 Fun Sport - magazyn 15.00 Lekka atletyka - halowy mityng w Tampere/Finlandia 16.00 Biathlon - mistrzostwa świata w Osrblie/Słowacja, powt. 17.00 Skoki narciarskie - Puchar Świata w Tauplitz/Bad Mitterndorf/Austria 18.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - magazyn 19.00 Motors - magazyn sportów motorowych (PL) 20.00 Sporty siłowe 21.00 Boks - walczą: Colin Dunne - Lewis Reynolds, live (PL) 23.00 Piłka nożna - eliminacje mistrzostw świata '97 (PL) 00.00 Jeździectwo - Puchar Świata w Sydney, Australia 01.00 Saneczkarstwo - Puchar Świata w Toblach/Włochy, powt. 01.30 Zakończenie programu DSF 03.00 Lekka atletyka - halowy mityng w Dortmundzie, powt. 04.00 Action - magazyn 05.00 Oldstimer: Dream Cars 06.00 Hokej na lodzie, powt. 07.00 Gillette World Sport Special - magazyn 07.30 Normal - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 08.00 Dominion - magazyn 08.30 Superfan - quiz piłkarski 09.15 Sportdokumentation: Carl Lewis 09.45 Motorvision - magazyn 10.45 Lekka atletyka, powt. 11.45 Hattrick! International - magazyn piłkarski, powt. 12.15 Idole: Stirling Moss 13.15 Superfan - quiz piłkarski 14.00 Bilard - turniej Mosconi Cup, powt. 15.00 Sportdokumentation: Edwin Moses 15.30 DSF Highlights 15.45 Popisy kaskaderskie 16.30 Hattrick! International - magazyn piłkarski, powt. 17.00 Idole: Stirling Moss 18.00 Superfan - quiz piłkarski 18.45 Inside NBA - magazyn 19.45 Gillette World Sport Special - magazyn 20.15 Outtimer - magazyn 21.15 Motorvision - magazyn 22.15 Sport Report - magazyn 22.30 Sportdokumentation: Edwin Moses 23.00 Inside NBA - magazyn 00.00 Wrestling 01.00 Best Direct - magazyn 01.30 Oldtimer: Dream Cars 02.30 Sportdokumentation ARD "Das Erste" 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.03 Dallas - serial 09.45 Tele-Gym: Schark & fit - gimnastyka 10.03 Die Tiger auf dem Sprung 10.45 ZDF-info Gesundheit 11.05 Das Beste aus „Versteckte Kamera" 12.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie - mistrzostwa świata w Sestriere (supergigant kobiet) 14.30 Kochspersonisch 15.03 WunschBox 16.03 Fliege - talk show 17.00 Tagesschau um funf - wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn 17.40 Mistrzostwa alpejskie - mistrzostwa świata w Sestriere 17.55 Verbotene Liebe - serial 18.25 Marienhof - serial 18.55 Grosstadtrevier - serial 20.00 Tagesschau - wiadomości 20.15 Die Gong - serial (stereo) 21.05 Zappenduster (stereo) 21.35 Plusminus - magazyn 22.05 Hallenvorden's Spoti-Light 22.30 Tagesthemen - tematy dnia 23.00 Boulevard Bio - talk-show (stereo) 00.00 Bakersfield P.D. - serial 00.25 Nachtmagazin 00.45 Monty Pythons wunderbare Welt der Schwerkraft - film fab., Wielka Brytania, 1971 02.10 Nachtmagazin 02.30 Fliege (stereo, 16:9) 03.30 Die schonsten Bahnstrecken Deutschlands 03.50 Paulus - film dok. 05.00 Brisant Pro 7 05.30 taff - magazyn 05.50 Der Zauberschulbus - serial rys., powt. 06.15 Die Schumpfs - serial, powt. 06.40 Im Zauberwald der Gallavants - film rys., USA, 1994, 94 min. 08.45 Mork vom Ork - serial 09.10 Roseanne - serial, powt. 09.40 Die Jetsons treffen die Flintstones - serial, powt. 11.30 Die Polizeichef - serial 12.35 Matlock - serial 13.30 SAM - magazyn 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk-show 15.05 Unsere kleine Farm - serial 16.05 Die Schlumpfe - serial rys. 16.30 Familie Feuerstein - serial rys. 17.00 Bugs Bunny - serial rys. 17.30 Die Simpsons - serial 18.00 Alf - serial 18.25 Roseanne - serial 19.00 Eine schrecklich nette Familie - serial 19.30 PRO7 Nachrichten - wiadomości 19.45 taff - magazyn 20.15 Der Sentinel - Im Auge des Jagers - serial 21.15 emergency room - serial 22.15 Die Reporter - magazyn 23.20 Distant Justice - Das Recht des Starkeren - sensacyjny, USA, 1992, 78 min. 00.50 PRO7 Nachrichten - wiadomości RTL 06.00 RTL aktuell 06.05 Paradise Beach - serial 06.35 Explosiv - Das Magazin 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn 07.35 Unter uns - serial, powt. 08.05 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten - serial, powt. 08.40 Springfield Story - serial 09.35 California Clan - serial 10.30 Reich und Schon - serial 11.00 Der Preis ist heiss - teleturniej 11.30 Familien Duell - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn południowy 12.30 Hor'mal wer da hammert! - serial 13.00 Magnum - serial 14.00 Barbel Schafer - program publicystyczny 15.00 Ilona Christen - program publicystyczny 16.00 Hans Meiser - program publicystyczny 17.00 Jeopardy! - teleturniej 17.30 Unter uns - serial, Niemcy 18.00 Guten-Abend - magazyn 18.30 Exclusiv - Das Star-Magazin 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.10 Explosiv - Das Magazin 19.45 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten - serial 20.15 Doppelter Einsatz - serial krym., Niemcy 21.15 Bolko - serial krym. 22.15 Quincy - serial krym. 23.15 Miami Vice - serial 00.00 RTL-Nachtjournal 00.30 Cheers - serial 01.00 Golden Girls - serial 01.30 Hor mal, wer da hammert! - serial, powt. 02.00 Magnum - serial, powt. 02.50 RTL-Nachtjournal RTL 2 05.45 Seriale rysunkowe 09.30 Chartbreaker - lista przebojów, powt. 09.55 Bitte Lacheln - wideoshow 10.35 Knight Rider - serial, powt. 11.30 Alle Zusammen - serial, powt. 12.00 Seriale rysunkowe 16.10 Chartbreaker - lista przebojów 16.35 Wildfang - Der Teenie-Talk 17.00 Knight Rider - serial 18.00 Beverly Hills, 90210 - serial 19.00 Alle Zusammen - serial, Niemcy 19.30 Bitte Lacheln - wideoshow 20.15 Aufstieg in den Tod - kryminał, USA, 1990, 91 min. 22.20 Volle Hutte, volle Stimmung - Fasching im Schnee - reportaż 23.05 Clan der Vampire - serial 00.05 Peep! - show, powt. 01.05 Night Affairs - serial erotyczny, powt. 01.30 RTL2 Nachrichten, powt. 01.50 Aufstieg in den Tod - film fab., powt. 03.25 Clan der Vampire - serial, powt. 04.15 Auf eigene Foust - serial 05.00 World News Tonight Sat 1 05.30 Deutschland heute morgen 09.00 Die Strassen von San Francisco - serial 10.00 HAST DU WORTE!? - teleturniej 10.30 Bube, Daste, Horig - teleturniej 11.00 Kerner - talk show 12.00 Vera am Mittag 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Drei Engel fur Charlie - serial 15.00 Raumschiff Enterprise - Das nachste Jahrhundert - serial 16.00 Baywatch - Die Rettungsschwimmer von Malibu - serial 17.00 Jeder gegen Jeden 17.30 Programy regionalne 18.00 Blitz - magazyn 18.30 18:30 - wiadomości 19.00 Glucksrad - teleturniej 20.00 Hilfe, meine Frau heirofel - komedia, Niemcy, 1996, 95 min. 22.00 Piłka nożna - liga niemiecka (mecz: FC St. Pauli - Vfl Bochum) 22.15 Picket Fences - Tatort Gartenzaun - serial krym. 23.15 Die Harald Schmidt Show 00.15 Mindfield - thriller, Kanada, 1989, 87 min. 01.55 Raumschiff Enterprise - Das nachste Jahrhundert - serial, powt. 02.45 Baywatch - Die Rettungsschwimmer von Malibu - serial, powt. 03.50 Vera am Mittag, powt. 04.40 Kerner - talk-show, powt. 3sat 08.00 Alpenpanorama 09.05 Kulturzeit - magazyn kulturalny 09.45 ServiceZeit Heim und Gartem 10.15 Das Entdeckermagazin 10.45 Bilder aus Osterreich - magazyn 11.30 Europamagazin 11.55 ORF-Talk-show 13.10 Thema - magazyn polityczny 14.00 Mundart und Musik aus Pforzheim 15.00 Melodie und Rhythmus - film fab., Niemcy, 1959, 86 min. 16.25 Esenbahnromantik 16.45 Expedition ins Pflanzenreich - serial 17.15 Reiselust - magazyn 17.45 Beniessen auf gut deutsch 18.15 Bilder aus Deutschland 19.00 heute - wiadomości 19.20 Kulturzeit - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Tagesschau - wiadomości 20.15 Ein idealer Kandidat - komedia polityczna, Austria 21.45 Der Magier und sein Universum - film dok. 22.00 Zeit im Bild 2 22.25 Delicatessen - film fab., Francja 1990, 96 min. 00.00 Heidi im Pomoland - film dok. 00.55 Nachrichtenmagazin - magazyn informacyjny 01.20 Kulturzeit - magazyn kulturalny (16:9) 01.55 Seitenblicke Super RTL 06.00 Die Welt der Schnorchel - serial rys., powt. 06.25 Bill & Teds irre Abenteuer - serial rys., powt. 06.45 Was ist denn haut bei Winnzie los? - teatr dla dzieci 07.15 Die kleinen Zwarze - serial rys., powt. 07.40 Die Welt der Schnorchel - serial rys. 08.05 Bill & Teds irre Abenteuer - serial rys. 08.30 Die kleinen Zwarze - serial rys., powt. 08.50 Bumpely Zoo - serial rys. 09.10 Infomercial 09.25 Harrys Niest - serial, powt. 09.55 Gut aufgang! 11.05 Australien-Express - serial, powt. 12.00 Harry und die Hendersons - serial 12.25 Was ist denn haut bei Winnzie los? - teatr dla dzieci, powt. 12.55 Terische Filmstars - mag. 13.00 Camp Candy - serial rys., powt. 13.25 Die Folttur - serial rys. 13.30 Neue Abenteuer mit Winnie Pooh - serial rys., powt. 13.55 Disney News 14.00 Bonkers - serial rys., powt. 14.25 Pow Wow - serial rys., powt. 14.30 Arielle, die Meerjungfrau - serial rys., powt. 14.55 Die Folttur - serial rys. 15.00 Goofy & Max - serial rys., powt. 15.25 Pow & Wow - serial rys. 15.30 Die Dinos - serial, powt. 15.55 Australien-Express - serial 16.40 Bumpely Boo - serial rys. 17.00 Camp Candy - serial rys. 17.25 Disney News 17.30 Neue Abenteuer mit Winnie Pooh - serial rys. 18.00 Bonkers - serial rys. 18.25 Arielle, die Meerjungfrau - serial rys. 18.55 Goofy & Max - serial rys. 19.25 Die Dinos - serial 19.45 Harry und die Hendersons - serial 20.15 Street Hawk - serial 21.05 Robins Club - krym., USA 1994 21.50 kino spezial 21.55 Abenteuer mit Micky und Donald - serial 22.25 Harrys Niest - serial 22.50 Street Hawk - serial, powt. 23.40 Robins Club - krym., powt. 00.25 Gut aufgang! 01.25 Infomercial 01.40 Nachtprogramm VOX 08.00 Sell-A-Vision 12.00 Detektiv Rockford: Annuf genugt - serial 13.00 Ein Strauss Tochter - serial 14.00 Unter uns - serial 14.30 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten - serial 15.00 Der Engel kehrt zuruck - serial 16.00 Vegas - serial 17.00 Trio mit vier Fousten - serial 18.00 Nachrichten - wiadomości 18.15 Nart aber herzlich - serial 19.15 Detektiv Rockford: Annuf genugt - serial 20.15 Kampf um Liebe - film fab., USA, 1987, 98 min. 22.10 S-Zett 22.50 Format NZZ - magazyn 23.35 Waihire Liebe - Hottlest Moments 23.55 Spatnachrichten 00.10 Schluss mit Lustig - film fab., powt. 01.50 Voxtours - magazyn 02.45 Rund uns Rute Meer ZDF 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.03 Dallas 09.45 Tele-Gym - gimnastyka 10.03 Die Tiger auf dem Sprung 10.45 ZDF-info Verbraucher 11.00 heute - wiadomości 11.04 Das Beste aus „Versteckte Kamera" 12.35 Umschau 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Gesundheit 14.10 Funf Freunde erfoschen die Schatzinsel (2) - serial 14.35 PUR Sport 15.00 logo - wiadomości dla dzieci 15.10 Alfred J. Kwak - serial rys. 15.35 Dalli Dalli 16.00 heute - wiadomości 16.05 Ein Heim fur Tiere - serial 17.00 heute - wiadomości 17.15 Abendmagazin 17.50 Wie pech und Schwefel - serial 18.45 Leute heute 19.00 heute - wiadomości 19.25 Frauenarzt Dr. Markus Merthin - serial 20.15 Raketen frei zur Narretei 22.15 heute - dziennik 22.45 Ein Fall fur zwei - serial 23.45 heute nacht - wiadomości 00.00 Ein Supertyp haut auf die Fauke - film fab., USA 1975 01.25 Der verruckte Professor - film fab., USA, 1983 03.10 heute nacht - wiadomości 03.25 Strassenfeger 04.00 Abendmagazin 04.35 Dalli Dalli 05.00 Der Bodensee - film dok. VIVA 06.00 VIVA Wecker - przebudzenia VIVY i ulubione clipy widzów 09.00 Was geht ab? - moda, muzyka i sport 10.00 Planet VIVA - teledyski 11.30 Chartsurfer - teledyski 13.00 Neu bei VIVA - nowości świata muzycznego 14.00 Was geht ab? - moda, muzyka i sport, wyst. m. in. East 17 15.00 Interaktiv - live - gorąca linia 17.00 Planet VIVA - teledyski, wyst. m. in. Donna Lewis 18.30 VIVA News - live - wiadomości 18.40 Chartsurfer - teledyski, wyst. m. in. La Bouche 20.00 Kopf 'n Maia - muzyka i sport 21.00 VIVA liebt Dich - teledyski, wyst. m. in. Celine Dion 22.00 Niteclub - teledyski 23.00 VIVA News - wiadomości 23.10 Vlah Wah - ze sceny rocka 00.00 Nachtexpress - teledyski 01.00 House TV - teledyski 02.00 Niteclub - teledyski 03.00 Nacht Videos - teledyski nocą MTV TURNED ON EUROPE WEEK 06.00 Awake On The Wildside 09.00 Morning Mix featuring Cinematic 12.00 MTV's Greatest Hits 13.00 Hit List UK - with Carolyn Lilipuly 14.00 Music Non-Stop 16.00 Select MTV 17.00 Hanging Out 18.00 Turned on Europe 18.30 Dial MTV 19.00 MTV Hot 19.30 MTV's Real World 4 - London 20.00 MTV US Top 20 Countdown 21.00 Buzzkill 21.30 Fashion Special TBC 22.00 Singled Out 22.30 MTV Amour 23.30 Turned on Europe 00.00 Alternative Nation 02.00 Night Videos Cartoon Network/TNT 06.00 Sharky & George - serial 06.30 Thomas the Tank Engine - serial 07.00 Little Dracula - serial 07.30 The Real Story of... - serial 08.00 Tom and Jerry Kids - serial 08.15 Screwy Squirrel - serial 08.30 The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest - serial 09.00 Scooby-Doo - serial 09.30 Tom and Jerry - serial 09.45 Cow and Chicken - serial 10.00 Dexter's Laboratory - serial 10.30 The Mask - serial 11.00 The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest - serial 11.30 Scooby-Doo - serial 12.00 Tom and Jerry - serial 12.15 Cow and Chicken - serial 12.30 Dexter's Laboratory - serial 13.00 The Mask - serial 13.30 The Addams Family - serial 13.45 Dumb and Dumber - serial 14.00 The Jetsons - serial 14.30 World Premiere Toons - serial 15.00 Little Dracula - serial 15.30 The Real Story of... - serial 16.00 2 Stupid Dogs - serial 16.15 Droopy and Dripple - serial 16.30 The Jetsons - serial 17.00 Cow and Chicken - serial 17.15 Scooby-Doo - serial 17.45 Scooby-Doo - serial 18.15 World Premiere Toons - serial 18.30 The Mask - serial 19.00 Tom and Jerry - serial 19.30 The Flintstones - serial 20.00 Scooby-Doo - serial 20.30 Swat Kats - serial 21.00 The Pirates of Darkwater - serial 21.30 World Premiere Toons - serial 22.00 Forbidden Planet - sci-fi, USA, 1956, 95 min. 00.00 Singin' in the Rain - musical, USA, 1952, 98 min. 01.45 The Swordsman of Siena - przygodowy, USA, 96 min. 03.30 The Treasure of Monte Cristo - przyg., USA, 1961, 92 min. Travel Channel 13.00 Travel Live 14.00 Oceania: Fiji, Vanuatu, Indonesia 14.30 Innocent Abroad: Venice & The Orient Express 15.00 Worldwide Guide: Floryda 15.30 Australian Gourmet Tour: Dining in Sydney 16.00 A Fork in the Road: Paryż 17.00 Amazing Races: The Palio 17.30 Greg's World: Amazon To Ice (1) 18.00 Carribbean Diary: St. Kitts 18.30 Scandinavian Summers: Dania 19.00 Traveling: Norway By Cargo Boat and Denmark 19.30 Across The Line: Dublin To Istanbul 20.00 Travel Live 21.00 Innocent Abroad: Venice & The Orient Express 21.30 A-Z Med: Cypr 22.00 East Meets West: Hongkong 23.00 Australian Gourmet Tour: Dining in Sydney 23.30 Greg's World: Amazon To Ice (1) 00.00 Stepping The World: Gran Canaria - Canary Islands 00.30 The Ocean World of John Stoneman: Harp Seal 01.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 17.00 Rex Hunt's Fishing Adventures II: wędkarska przygoda Rexa Hunta 17.30 Bush Tucker Man - Kimberley: opowieści o pierwszych badaczach Australii 18.00 Connections 2 by James Burke - Photo Finish: James Burke opowiada o Hollywood, telegrafie i energii słonecznej (PL) 18.30 Beyond 2000 - magazyn popularnonaukowy (PL) 19.00 Wild Things: Mysteries of the Ocean Wanderers - film przyrodniczy o albatrosach i królewskich pingwinach (PL) 20.00 Beyond 2000 - magazyn popularnonaukowy (PL) 20.30 Mysterious Forces Beyond: Hauntings - zjawiska nadprzyrodzone - powrót z zaświatów (PL) 21.00 Weapons of the Gods: Azimuth - fenomeny natury - błyskawice 22.00 Extreme Machines - Roller Coaster: największe kolejki górskie świata (PL) 23.00 Discovery Signature: Heaven's Breath: wpływ wiatru na psychikę ludzi 00.00 Professionals - Snowcoaches: superpojazdy - śnieżny wehikuł (PL) 02.00 Roadshow - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02.30 World of Adventures - Siberia and Beyond: podróż przez Rosję i byłe republiki ZSRR 03.00 Zakończenie programu TV 5 06.00 TV5 minutes 06.05 Paris lumieres - magazyn aktualności paryskich 06.30 Telematin - magazyn 08.00 TV5 minutes 08.05 Dziennik telewizji kanadyjskiej 08.30 Le Grand Jeu TV5: Les inventions 08.35 Le cercle de minuit - magazyn kulturalny 09.45 Espace francophone - magazyn 10.15 Exilemag - magazyn 10.30 TV5 minutes 10.35 Thalassa - magazyn 11.30 Enjeux/Le point - magazyn aktualności 12.35 Dziennik France 3 13.00 Paris lumieres - magazyn aktualności paryskich 13.30 Le monde est a vous - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Coup de coeur francophone (V) - program muzyczny 15.30 Le Grand Jeu TV5: Les inventions 16.00 Dziennik TV5 16.15 Fa a la charter - quiz muz. 16.45 Bus et compagnie - serial dla dzieci 17.30 Studio Gabriel - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Questions pour un champion - teleturniej 18.25 Grand Jeu TV5 18.30 Dziennik TV5 19.00 Paris lumieres - magazyn aktualności paryskich 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Dziennik telewizji szwajcarskiej 20.00 Envoye Special - magazyn reporterów 21.30 Perfecto - magazyn 21.55 Prognoza pogody 22.00 Dziennik France 2 22.35 Bouffon de culture - mag. 23.50 Viva - magazyn 00.30 Dziennik Soir 3 01.00 Dziennik telewizji belgijskiej 01.30 Le monde est a vous - powt. 03.00 Coup de coeur francophone - program muzyczny, powt. 03.30 Paris lumieres - powt. 04.00 Bons beisers d'Amerique - powt. 05.00 Enjeux/Le point - powt. Aster City 08.00 Atomic TV 11.00 Dookoła sławy - program rozrywkowy 12.00 City sport - magazyn sportowy 12.45 Popołudniowy blok informacyjny 14.00 Atomic TV 17.00 Superman - film rysunkowy 18.00 Cartoon's show 19.00 Dookoła sławy - program rozrywkowy 20.05 Bat 21 - sensacyjny, USA, 1988, 105 min. 21.50 Atomic TV 00.50 Wieczorny blok informacyjny CMT 01.00 Rebel Country - country-rock 02.00 Non Stop Country 11.00 CMT Morning - najnowsze teledyski muzyki country 15.00 Global View - teledyski country ze świata 16.00 Video Sessions: teledyski country - ciekawostki 19.00 Top Billing - największe gwiazdy muzyki country 20.00 Rebel Country - country-rock 21.00 Global View - teledyski country ze świata 22.00 Video Sessions: teledyski country - ciekawostki 00.00 Top Billing - największe gwiazdy muzyki country NBC 06.00 The Ticket - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 06.30 NBC Nightly News - wiadomości prowadzi Tom Brokaw 07.00 Today - aktualności 09.00 European Squawk Box - sklep telewizyjny 10.00 European Money Wheel - magazyn finansowy 14.30 Squawk Box - telezakupy 16.00 Homes. Gardens and Lifestyle Programming 17.00 The Site - serial dok. 18.00 National Geographic Television - serial dok. 19.00 The Ticket - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 19.30 V.I.P. - talk-show 20.00 Dateline NBC - magazyn rozmaitości 21.00 NCAA Basketball Highlights 22.00 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno 23.00 Best of Late Night with Conan O'Brien - program rozrywkowy 00.00 Later - talk-show 00.30 NBC Nightly News - wiadomości prowadzi Tom Brokaw 01.00 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno 02.00 Internight 03.00 V.I.P. - talk-show 03.30 European Living: Executive Lifestyles - reportaże o ludziach sukcesu 04.00 Talkin' Blues - magazyn muzyczny 04.30 The Ticket NBC - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 05.00 European Living: Executive Lifestyles - reportaże o ludziach sukcesu 05.30 V.I.P. - talk-show